The Time Traveller's Wife
by absolutefem
Summary: The Doctor realises she is empty without her wife and what ensues when she finds a way to rescue her from the Library.


"Now honey, I just need a couple more things and then we'll be ready." The Doctor rushed around the control room trying to gather all the things she needed. There was a brown, tortoise shell frame perched on the console, River smiled back at her with hope, her hair wild and crazy. "I just need to hook up this Sontaran cloning machine to the TARDIS core and add the hair." The curly blonde strand lay in a petri dish on the side waiting to be plucked out and put into another similar dish in the device. There was a beeping noise coming from the second dish; "ahh no, forgot to wire in the Messaline human cloner." She ran around again, hoping to find the large box parked on the other side of the room. "Finally." She sat down ready to brace for what was about to happen.

There was a small, minor explosion; sparks flashed, the doors flew open, smoke plumed and coated the windows, the thick texture made the Doctor cough and splutter. She had held her head outside the doors, and so didn't see the result of her experiment. Once the extractor fans had cleared the smoke, there was a naked unconscious body lying on the floor. She soniced it, added to the artron energy from the core there was a golden trail from the sonic to the woman's mind, she started to move and shiver in the cold. The Doctor fetched a blanket and wrappd her up; placing her on a chair laid out on the side.

After a few hours the woman began to stir again and shuffle around in her chair, woke up slowly, running her hands through her hair. "What's going on, why am I naked?" The Doctor had preoccupied herself with odd jobs while she waited for the woman to wake up, hoping she would. She heard the voice and walked quietly towards the chair, her hands shaking, the nerves hitting hard.

"Hello, sweetie." There was a gasp, as River saw who she was talking to, she got up quickly, dropping the blanket and just staring at her. The Doctor smiled sheepishly and said, "it's me, I finally did it, got you out, in one piece" she shuddered as River reached out to her. Her cold hand resting on her now blushing cheek; she couldn't quite believe it. River here in the same room with her again, and in this room, so important to her.

"And you, you're a woman now." She looked in wonder into her eyes, she knew it was him because of the depth of them. She admired her, fascinated how she was so different but so distinctly hers. "If you've regenerated, does that mean you have changed your mind about me." She knew she hadn't, but it was worth asking anyway. She had worried about the answer but had every faith the Doctor had not changed.

"No dear, I love you more strongly than I ever have. Why do think I had to bring you back to me?" She replied, smiling showing River how much she meant. "This is all new though, you will have to teach me how to you know." She indicated her body, making River chuckle and imagine all the things she'd need to learn.

"Oh I can't wait for whatever that may entail. I see the TARDIS has redecorated herself; does that mean our bedroom has changed?" She had a look of cheek and bit down on her thumb nail; the Doctor shook her head and pointed oubof the control room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the wardrobe and get some clothes first?" River had already made down the corridor and called backwards.

"Honey where we're going we aren't gonna need clothes." She had that sparkle of mischief in her eyes, the corner of her lips curling in a smile enticing the Doctor to follow.

The sheets were soft and smelt like home; the Doctor shut the door and let River admire the new decoration. It was a lot darker than it used to be, there were large glowing crystals like in the control room. The tears pricked in River's eyes, one dropped and floated down her face, "It's beautiful." The Doctor cupped her face and wiped away the tears, pressing their lips close together, the missed emotions and warmth of each other was transferred through their lips. "Oh honey, I didn't know you missed me that much." The Doctor nodded as she caressed the one curl behind River's ear, her mind elswhere. She was so nervous, she didn't want to ruin it for River.

"I just want it be perfect, I'm so worried about doing it wrong." She sobbed quietly into River's arms.

"Sweetie you've done it before countless times, how can you be nervous now." She calmed down a little and lifted her head. She felt safe in River's arms; she had missed her touch, her lips and her comforting words. "Come on, I'll show you." She took her hand and pulled her into bed; her shoes were kicked off and coat discarded on the floor. Her trousers were pulled down before she climbed into bed, no covers were drawn and the pair lay between the sheets. River kissed her and pulled up the thin material between their skin, she had never become accostomed to wearing underwear and so they now lay bare within each others' grasp.

River reached for a strapon that had magically appeared in the top drawer of the side table, she began on the Doctor's neck, applying rough kisses, her tenderness gone. The Doctor had petite breasts, her nipples standing on top, River kissed around them and took one in her fingers, lightly stroking it with a delicate edge. Her fingers reached down to her centre circling her clit and dipping a tip into her core. The damp moisture had pooled and leaked onto the sheets, the heat spreading through River's hand as she plunged in. Finding the spot and bending her fingers to curl her lover's back, arching and groaning in pleasure, her moans reaching the door and her lips pulsing. River rested on her elbows and looked down at her wife, still calming from her high, she had beads on her forehead and hair spread on the pillows.

"You look wonderful dear, you had nothing to worry about." River said smiling, she handed the Doctor the strapon and continued, "now do it like you used to." Once attached she turned them over and entered River's overflowing slit; the liquid dripping onto the silicone as she filled her. She kissed her hard and passionately as she moved, increasing her speed quickly, she new River liked it quick and inevitable. Her rough thrusts enough to make River hold her tongue, the moans lost in her throat and trapped, she came loudly then, releasing the pent up emotion and noise. It was a sound of pure indulgence and she ruffled her hair in delight.

Yet the Doctor wasn't quite sure it was how she liked it anymore; she had been a man for so long that it had become repeatative and slightly boring for her. It had been years since they had been together and she wanted a change. She nudged River and with her highest confidence she said, "Fuck me. Now!" It was a demand and firm but River didn't quite understand the order, she stared blankly and with the phrase 'excuse me' in mind the Doctor continued "I am a woman now and I would like to be fucked myself." She lay down beside River and stroked behind her ear again, "please honey, for me" with her best 'it's ok' eyes, River leapt up and reattached the strapon. She kissed the Doctor's neck and thrusted into her slowly, they knew what each other liked and River soon settled into it. She slid easily through her folds and pounded her clit intensely, another orgasm came but she didn't stop. She had experienced the double orgasm before when they had been fucking against the console on another occasion, it was about time her wife found her own centre of completion. "You can stop now." But River shook her head and continued, she rocked back and forth and until the final wave came. The Doctor shook and took it hard, she felt an intensity of pleasure and the nerve centres had taken over, her body a slave to the never-ending override.

They unwound each other from their grasp and settled into a deep sleep, the room darkening lightly as they dozed off. It became warmer and sheets were spared the use, clothes disregarded on the floor were tidied and bodies bare lay lifeless and cozy. The equipment in the control room was cleared into a storage room and a note was left by the abandoned photo frame.

'Your welcome thief. Sexy Xx'


End file.
